10 things you didn't know
by Prongywong
Summary: The things you didn't know about a few not-so-main characters.
1. Narcissa

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Its J.'s stuff. **

* * *

1) Andromeda was my favourite sister. Everyone assumed that it would be Bella, especially since Dromeda married the mudblood Tonks. But I admired her courage and guts. I wish I was as brave as she was.

2) The happiest moment of my life was when I first held my Draco. I had never known such fierce love until the moment that my blue eyes met his grey.

3) When I first saw Lucius Malfoy, I was 16 years old. And from that day on, I knew we would end up together. Not because I wanted him, but because he wanted me. And Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants.

4) "Go talk to that lovely boy, Lucius"my mother had said. Bella was occupied with her perfectly acceptable, pureblood boyfriend, Rodolphus. If I was seen with Lucius Malfoy, it would mean glory and pride for my dear mother and father; the Malfoys were one of the most prestigious families in the wizarding world. And so I went to talk to that lovely boy, Lucius. Only he wasn't such a lovely boy.

5) It wasn't that Lucius was ever cruel to me. In fact, he was wonderful, a perfect gentleman. I felt like Juliet. Only he wasn't my Romeo. He was my Paris. And I never had a Romeo ... unlike Andromeda.

6) I always envied Andromeda's relationship with Ted. She was in love, which is more than I can say for me.

7) I never liked my nickname, Cissy. But Bella picked it out. And what Bella says, goes.

8) I always wanted to be friends with Sirius, just like Andromeda. They were closer than anyone in our family, and I wished I had someone like him. Not that Bella would allow it.

9) I'll never forget that terrible hour when I thought that Draco was dead. The mixture of fear, anger and pain will be etched on my memory forever.

10) I didn't cry when I saw Bella's body. I sobbed for days after seeing Andromeda's beautiful daughter lying peacefully on the floor. Dead.

* * *

_Poor Narcissa  
__I felt a bit bad for Bella when i was writing this, but i spose its from Narcissa's POV so..._

_Read & Review please x_


	2. Andromeda

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no-one.

* * *

1) If I could change one thing in my life, I would have asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor. I absolutely _hated_ being in Slytherin, and all my friends were in Gryffindor. Including Ted.

2) My wedding day was the second happiest day of my life. I just wish that at least _one person_ in my family could have turned up. Other than Sirius, of course.

3) My happiest day was when Dora was born. When Ted and I saw her electric blue hair and constantly changing eyes, we knew we were the luckiest people alive.

4) I named Nymphadora after a 6-year-old muggle girl that used to live in our neighbourhood. We were such good friends, me and that girl. Until Bella caught us in the park and tortured her into insanity. That was the last time I ever spoke to Bellatrix, the last time I ever called her Bella; I left home the next day.

5) I never believed that Sirius betrayed the Potters. I knew in my heart that he would never do anything like that, even if his friends didn't.

6) Every night, for 15 years, I prayed for Sirius to be freed from Azkaban, so I could have my cousin – no – my brother back. The only person in my family that I'd ever trusted and loved.

7) When Dora said she was getting married to a werewolf, I just threw my head back laughed. She thought I was insane. She thought I didn't believe her. She thought I wouldn't let her marry that boy, Remus Lupin. How wrong she was. In fact, at that moment, I'd never been prouder of my daughter.

8) My life flashed before my eyes when they announced Ted's death. I wished it was me, not him. He didn't deserve to die. What did he ever do? Other than be a muggle-born. It was the first time that I felt like I hated life.

9) When I saw my grandson for the first time, I'd never felt so alone. Dora, Remus and Teddy would be a family of their own, and I didn't even have my darling husband anymore. For the first time in my life, I felt old.

10) When they came to my door, telling me that Tonks had died, I was at breaking point. I had nothing to live for anymore; my life was worthless and pointless. But when they handed me baby Teddy, with electric blue hair and constantly changing eyes, I found a reason to live. I found a way to carry on.

* * *

_I felt so sorry for poor Andromeda by the time i wrote the end of this  
ALSO any ideas for more characters to do??__  
Read & Review please x_


	3. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. As usual**

_Thanks to those who reviewed :) Sorry, sums96, that i didn't do one for Harry. As i explained, the story is already told in his POV and it was quite hard trying to write anything new for him. Soz._

* * *

1) I'm terrified of dogs. Ever since I was four years old and I got bitten by a vicious stray in the park. Even at that age, I told myself that all dogs deserve to die. No matter what.

2) I wanted to be a vegetarian when I was young. My mother told me not to be ridiculous and that purebloods belonged at the top of the food chain. And I believed her.

3) My sisters used to respect me. Until I met the Dark Lord.

4) Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Bellatrix. She had long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. Bella lived in a big castle and had many servants. Her sisters waited on her, hand and foot and brushed her silky hair. She met a handsome prince and fell in love. Together, they ruled the magical world forever, raising their beautiful children. I wish.

5) I first met the Dark Lord when I was 11. Or should I say Tom Riddle.

_The eleven year old Bellatrix walked slowly toward the sixth-year boys huddled by the fire in the common room, plucking up the courage to talk to them. One in particular._

_"Hello," she said, finally reaching them_

_"Bella," Lucius Malfoy said stiffly, "Nice to see you made it into Slytherin,"_

_"Care to introduce us, Lucius?" drawled Tom Riddle, seemingly interested in the heavy-lidded girl with the black curls_

_"Bellatrix Black, meet Tom Riddle" Lucius murmured, annoyed at her for stealing the Dark Lord's attention_

_"Black," Riddle said slowly, with a smile on his face, "Please. Call me ... Lord Voldemort,"_

_The boys gasped. This was the first time they'd heard of this name. _

6) Andromeda didn't want children. Narcissa didn't want children. But I did. And did I ever have any? No.

7) One day, when I was 13 and Andromeda was 11, a small muggle girl came up to me in the street; Nymphadora was her name. She starting talking very fast and excitedly, for some reason. Then I realised. She thought I was Dromeda. Before I could even say anything, mother came out and caught us. She used the Cruciatus Curse on me, for talking to a 'filthy muggle.' And I never told her the truth.

8) That night, I told Andromeda never to talk to the muggle girl again. Or else.

9) As I looked into Alice Longbottom's sparkling blue eyes, I saw loyalty. I saw courage. I saw honesty. And it scared the hell out of me. And so I tortured her. I tortured her until her blue eyes were empty.

10)'_Never used an Unforgiveable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it."_

I lied. To use an unforgiveable curse, you have to be able to feel nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.  
I quite like Bella, in a strange way :P  
Review please? x_


	4. James Potter I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one**

Thanks to _I Love Sirius Black 123, Sabsihii Kage Tenshi, Professor Doctor, Princess Ducky, Purplpocadots13 _and_ Mezzanotte Nera _for your lovely reviews.

1) Lily wanted Remus to be Harry's godfather. In fact, she tried endlessly to convince me into it. But I could never do that to Sirius. It would be such betrayal. And a marauder _never _betrays his friend.

2) That night that Sirius ran away from home, he was more distraught than I had ever seen him. And for his sake, I was distraught too. But a small part of me was happy. Happy because Sirius had chosen me over his family. Happy because I was the one person that he had turned to. Happy but sad at the same time.

3) And when Sirius was crying into his pillow, so was I.

4) My worst school memory was in the summer of our fifth year, after our OWLs Sitting by the lake with her friends, Lily had never looked more beautiful. And I messed it all up. Me and my big head.

5) I will never forgive Severus Snape for calling Lily Evans a mudblood. He hurt her in more ways than he could ever know. Unforgiveable.

6) When Lily Evans finally agreed to go out with me, I was shocked beyond belief. it was the middle of January. It was less than zero degrees outside. I jumped into the Great Lake.

7) Sirius, who had been watching the whole thing from behind a tree, jumped in after me with a whole case of firewhiskey, while Lily watched, laughing. That was one of the best days of my life.

8) I first knew I was in love with Lily in a defence against the dark arts lesson; patronuses to be exact. I watched the silver stag erupt out of the end of my wand, and leap around the classroom. As my eyes followed the magnificent creature, I saw a sight that filled my heart with joy: Lily Evans produced a beautiful doe, which playfully chased my stag in between the other students. According to my friends, I didn't stop smiling for days on end.

9) I didn't think it was possible to be so mesmerised, simply by a pair of beautiful eyes. Until I saw Lily Evans. And I didn't think it was possible to be so mesmerised, simply by a pair of beautiful eyes, twice. Until I saw Harry Potter.

10) They say that your whole life flashes before your eyes, right before you die. But that's not what I saw. No, I saw my son, my wife and my best friends, standing before me. Lily had tears in her eyes, as did Remus. Sirius stepped forward and watched me, with a faint smile on his face.

"Mischief Managed..." he whispered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)  
As requested, i'll do the rest of the marauders after this  
Review & request please? x_

* * *


	5. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no-one :)

_Thanks so much to Professor Doctor, happy, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, sums96, I Love Sirius Black 123, chaucolai and Backxinx-Sirius-xBlackx for the great reviews  
I love reviews :D  
Chaucolai, your comment made me crack up so much! Lol, you're so funny!_

* * *

1) Harry's first word was _Padfoot_. Of course, I never told James about that. It would be such betrayal. And a marauder _never _betrays his friend.

2) I used to suck at flying. Like seriously. Excuse the pun.

3) James and I used to sneak out onto the quidditch pitch at midnight, and he taught me everything I know. And I didn't even need to ask. And he never told anyone about it. Ever.

4) When I ran away from home, I could have turned to Remus' family, somewhere in the suburbs. I could have gone to stay with Peter and his parents, in their cottage. I could even have asked Andromeda and her new husband. But I didn't. Without even thinking about it, I told the Knight Bus to take me to the Potter Manor.

5) And I've never regretted it since.

6) When James introduced himself as a Potter, I was terrified that he would hate me for being a Black. I couldn't have been more wrong.

7) James & I discovered the room of requirement in our second week at Hogwarts. The others knew nothing about it until fifth-year. And we pretended to be happy when they did.

8) I've never broken a promise. Except one.

"_Padfoot, if I die-" started James_

"_Shut up Prongs. You're not gonna die!" cried Sirius_

"_Yeah but IF I die... you'll look after Harry, won't you?"_

"_You have to ask?"_

_James grinned. "Thanks"_

Just one.

9) I never had nightmares. Until Azkaban. Guess what they were about.

10) Sometimes I'd think of things to tell James. Funny things. Sad things. Ridiculous things. And then I'd remember. And the nightmares began all over again.

* * *

_There's so much i could have written about Sirius, but i couldn't put it into words :S  
Next one: Probably Remus or Peter.  
Review please? x_


	6. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing dude.

_Thanks to all who reviewed. As requested, here's Remus!_

* * *

1) When Tonks asked me who our baby's godfather should be, I immediately said James. She quickly looked away, pretending she didn't hear. Thank god.

2) I was always jealous of James. He was popular, good-looking and athletic. But most of all, I resented the fact that he never studied or worked nearly as hard as I did, but he was still the top of our class. Of course, I never told him that. What's the point.

3) I solemnly swear that I will never inflict myself on any poor, unsuspecting girl. I will remain single for my whole life.

_"Remus, you can't hide it. We're meant for each other," Tonks whispered_

_"No. I promised myself I wouldn't. I can't do that to you," Remus said coldly_

_"I - I don't care! Remus, it's worth it. Please..."_

_"But - I - it's not that i don't like you - i do - but -" he was cut off as Tonks leapt up and kissed him fervently. It was better than he'd ever imagined. _

4) In second-year, I managed to come across the Mirror of Erised.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire_.

And guess what I saw. Me standing there, in front of the mirror. Just a young, teenage boy. Nothing special there. But as I looked closer, I saw a huge shining white moon, streaming through the window. And I stood there, in front of the mirror. Just a young teenage boy...

5) The first time I saw Tonks, she had a pig's snout and feathers on her head. I constantly told James and Sirius that I _didn't_ judge a girl by her looks. And I was right.

6) I never _really _considered them as my best friends. Until that day...

_"Remus, i think -" James said cautiously_

_"We know," Sirius cut him off, "about your little problem," Remus didn't even look up. They were constantly trying to guess. They were never right. _

_"You're a werewolf, Remus," James murmered. Remus' head shot up and he began panicking_

_"What - but - no - it's not - no, I'm not!" he stuttered_

_"It's ok mate," Sirius grinned, "We have an idea..."_

I'll always be grateful to them for accepting me. And for making the biggest sacrifice of their lives.

7) Sometimes, I'd wonder why James was put in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. And then I see him grin casually at Professor McGonagall and tell her she looks _stunning_ in her new robes. Or I see him serenade Lily Evans in the common room, wearing nothing but a pair of bright pink boxers. Or I see him pack his bag, every month and swing it over his shoulder saying "Come on Moony, we're ready to party!" And I see one of the bravest men I've ever met.

8) I found it so hard to choose between Sirius and James. They were amazing people and great friends. But they had no trouble choosing each other over me.

9) Sirius is the funniest person I've ever met. Ever. I spent all my school years wishing that I could be as witty and amusing as he was. James and I were constantly in fits of laughter because of him. Yet it was he who died laughing. Not us.

10) I see Tonks running to me, in the final battle. And strangely, I don't feel worried. She can look after herself ... after all, she won't die, will she?

I see a flash of green from the corner of my eye. But I can't stop looking at her beautiful eyes. She's shouting something. I open my mouth to tell her not to worry and that the battle will be over soon.

I see a blinding light.

I see James, Lily and Sirius, smiling at me, with tear-filled eyes.

* * *

_Poor old Remus. It's nice to think of James + Lily + Sirius waiting for him, up there...  
Next time: Peter or maybe Petunia  
Review please? x_


	7. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

_As requested here's peteyyyy. Stupid rat. _

* * *

1) I'm terrified of death. The others weren't; I knew they'd laugh in my face if I told them. They'd tell me that I'm not worthy of being in Gryffindor. I hate it when people tell me things I already know.

2) My friends prided themselves on the fact that they never break a promise. I wish I could say the same.

"_Ok Peter, you know what to do," Sirius murmured, "Don't tell anyone. At all."_

"_I know, I know!" Peter exclaimed. Didn't they trust him?_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

"_Ok," Sirius' face relaxed, "Thanks Peter. You're a great friend"_

3) After that dreadful night, when Lily and James died, I made a promise to myself.

_I'll never go back to the Dark Lord. I am __not__ a death eater, and I will stay that way. I promise_

Yet another promise that I broke.

4) I always wanted to make my mum proud. Two OWLS, one NEWT, job in a _muggle_ corner shop, betrayal, lies, You-Know-Who supporter, suicide. What d'you think she was proudest of.

5) It's no wonder she died of a heart attack. How could her poor heart survive with a son like me.

6) Trust me to transform into a rat. Of all the animals. I was even less useful as an animal than I was as a human. Trust _me_.

7) I thought I didn't belong at Hogwarts. I wasn't brave. I wasn't loyal. I wasn't clever. I wasn't loyal. I was nothing.

But James, Sirius and Remus made me feel like I _did_ belong. I really went and messed _that_ up didn't I?

8) My father left when I was eleven. The day after I received my Hogwarts letter actually. Mum tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I tried to believe her, I really did.

9) The metal hand clutches onto my throat. I'm running out of oxygen. I can barely breathe. For years, I've felt that Lily and James should get to watch me die. And in a way, avenge their death.

10) All I can see is Harry Potter, standing in front of me. Identical to James but with Lily's eyes. It's the next best thing.

* * *

_I really do hate Peter.  
Next: Tuney :)  
REVIEW PLEEEEEASE? x_


	8. Petunia

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine :'(**

_Thanks so much for the brrrrrilliant reviews, everyone! I'm glad that i managed to be unbiased against Peter in the last one. It was hard. _

1) Lily and I used to have identical red hair when we were young. As I got older, mine darkened into brown. Lily's never got the chance.

2) When we were growing up, I was always looking after Lils, getting her out of trouble and protecting her. I thought she needed me. And when she left, the worst part was realising that she didn't.

3) I didn't _really_ want to go to Hogwarts. Honestly. I just didn't want Lily to leave.

4) I showed off to all my friends about my baby sister coming our school. I told them how pretty she was, how clever she was, how lovely she was. And then it all went wrong.

5) I met Vernon when I was 16. He was in love with me, and he promised me a great life. Big house, nice car, cute children. Sounds great, right? So why am I so jealous of Lily?

6) She came home after her first year, telling me about that Potter boy and how awful he is. I pretended not to care but secretly wondered whether she was developing a bit of a crush.

7) I was right. So why wasn't I happy?

8) I was ecstatic when I had Dudley. My own little baby! Somebody who needed me, in the way that Lily used to. Finally. But Lily went and ruined _that_ didn't she? With her perfect little boy, born just a month later. Does she have to beat me on _everything?_

9) The night my parents died, I was angrier than I'd ever been in my life. At Lily. I mean, it's _her_ fault that those 'death eaters' came after them.

"_Tuney – Petunia, I'm so sorry!" Lily sobbed, "I didn't mean to. I know it's all my fault but – "_

"_Damn right it's your fault!" Petunia snapped, "They didn't do anything, but _your_ people went and k-killed them" she faltered on the word._

"_I – but – they're not _my_ people!" _

"_Your sort. Wizards or whatever. You're the reason mum and dad died! I never want to see you again!" she walked away, leaving Lily crying quietly_

I regretted it immediately, but it was too late. Lily died two days later.

10) I didn't need the letter to tell me who the baby on my doorstep was. 3 months old and he had Lily's emerald green eyes. Harry Potter. And I didn't need the letter to tell me to look after him.

* * *

_Poor Tuney :( Lol.  
Btw, for numero 9, I made up the fact that the death eaters killed Lily's parents, cos it fit in and it makes sense  
Also, i think that the reason that Petunia spoils Dudley so much is because she wants to feel like she's needed and wanted. Just my opinion though ... lol  
Next time: I'll attempt Vernon, but if and when that fails, i'll do Dudley  
Reviews? x_

* * *


	9. Vernon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Thanks for all ze reviews. Much appreciated :D_

* * *

1) I never understood why it was so important to Petunia that we look after _that boy_. But I could see in her eyes that it was.

2) I hated my father. He was always complaining and nothing was ever good enough for him. My whole family hated it. I always wished I'd never turn out like him. We don't always get what we wish for.

3) When I first saw Petunia, I thought she was wonderful. So she wasn't beautiful. Or popular. Or clever. She meant the world to me. And I work my ruddy arse off to make her happy. I really hope she is.

4) When we first saw our Dudley, I was really happy. Obviously. But that was nothing compared to how happy Petunia was. Her eyes lit up brighter than I'd ever seen them.

5) My career has always been very important to me. Most people think it's the most important thing in my life. I sometimes think it is. And then I see Petunia singing under her breath while she cooks. And Dudley flinging his chocolate pudding everywhere, in the middle of a temper tantrum. And even young Harry, sitting quietly in the corner, causing no trouble. And I know that my family is the most important thing in my life.

6) I was always scared of little Harry Potter. It terrifies me, the thought of anything out of the ordinary. Maybe that's why I acted like I did towards him.

7) Looking back on those days, I wish I'd treated him better. Behaved like a good guardian. Like an uncle.

8) I wish I'd said goodbye to Harry properly. I wish I'd thanked him for saving Dudley's life. I wish he knew how Petunia and I _really_ felt. So many wishes that'll never be granted.

9) As I first look at my beautiful granddaughter, I thank the lord that she inherited her grandmother's looks and not her mother's. Nothing against that Pansy girl, that is.

10) Dudley expected me to be ashamed of him, marrying a witch. Especially after growing up with Harry. But I honestly wasn't. I was proud of my son, for trying to be open-hearted and accepting. Something I had never achieved.

* * *

_I added in that Dudley married Pansy Parkinson which isn't true btw.  
I just think it would be quite ironic if Dudley married a witch and Pansy married a muggle.  
Its probably not a very good idea :S  
Review? x_


	10. Dudley

**Disclaimer: Grr. For ze last time, i own nothing. I refuse to write this again. **

_Thankies for all the reviews :D I is ecstatic. _

* * *

1) I was terrible to Harry when we were at school. It was only 'cause I thought _I'd_ get bullied otherwise. Better him than me right?

2) Wrong. It's true what they say. Bullies are cowards.

3) My worst memory – until I was 15 years old – was from my first day at school, when two Year 6s shoved my head down the toilet. I told myself that I'd _never_ let anything like that happen to me again. And I didn't.

4) That was what I saw when those _dementoids_ came after me. How pathetic. That's my worst memory. Compared to Harry's it's nothing. Compared to Harry, _I'm_ nothing.

5) I'll always owe Harry, for saving my life. I just wish I was brave enough to tell that to my parents on that awful night.

6) I hate boxing. It's awful beating up poor, innocent victims. But I just wanted to impress my father.

7) I fell in love with Pansy way before I found out she was a witch. And she fell in love with me way before she found out I was Harry Potter's cousin. But it didn't matter to either of us. And I'll always be grateful for that.

8) When Pansy told me she was a witch, I doubled up with laughter. She couldn't understand why. And when I told her, she laughed even more than I did. How ironic.

9) I never really understood why everyone was so obsessed with Harry's eyes. They're just like Aunt Lily's. So what?

10) But when I saw my darling daughter with my mother's beautiful eyes, I suddenly realised.

* * *

_As requested, DUDDERS :)  
Coming next: I dont know reals.. Lily maybe  
Suggestions?  
Reviews? x_


	11. Lily

**I refuse to write a disclaimer, because FanFiction is a disclaimer in itself so**_ **there!**_

_Soz for my hissy fit. Here's Lillllyyyyyyyyyy_

* * *

1) I told James that I wanted Remus as Harry's godfather, as he would be so much more responsible. That's what I convinced myself. But deep down I knew who I _really_ wanted.

2) I realised this the moment that Sirius held my baby with the most warmth I'd ever seen in his eyes. He didn't call him _Padfoot Junior,_ or even _Prongs Junior._

He softly whispered, "Harry James Potter, you truly are Lily's son,"

3) I was always jealous of James. Not because of his looks. Or his brains. Or his popularity. I had all that. No, I was jealous of all the friends he had. I never had _really_ close friends at Hogwarts. Other than Severus. That is, until I became friends with _the marauders._

4) I love James' hair. I love how black it is. I love how it sticks up at the back. But most of all, I love how he messes it up all the time. Not that I'd ever admit it.

5) Why did I ever let Severus steal Petunia's letter? Why oh why? It's all his fault that she hates me. And it's all his fault that she blames _me_ for our parents death.

6) But why did I ever let him?

7) I wrote Petunia a letter that night. The last time I saw her.

_Dear Tuney,_

_James and I are in grave danger. The people that killed our parents, they're after us. They've targeted Harry. You remember Harry, don't you? Your nephew. He has my eyes. _

_I'm sorry for everything that happened, Petunia. _

_Love Lils x_

I never got a chance to send it.

8) Sirius never stopped calling me Evans. James did. Peter did. Remus did. But Sirius didn't. And I secretly loved it.

9) Everyone thinks that it was James who changed. That he stopped being funny, big-headed and mischievous. But it really wasn't him. It was me.

I stopped being an over analytic, anal control freak. And I let James be who he really is.

And I wish I had done it earlier.

10) I shouldn't have been in Gryffindor. Not really. What did _I _ever do that was brave?

But when I stand in front of Harry's little cot – Harry, the single greatest thing in my life – and I stare at the evil red eyes, hidden under the dark hood, I suddenly realise my true bravery. Deep down.

Bravery, disguised as love.

* * *

_Tada! C'est Lily.  
Any suggestions?  
__I'll take another look at the reviews and see what people have suggested  
Review please? x_


	12. Regulus

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D :D :D.**

**I have a list of all the characters that have been suggested, so if you've suggested one, it's coming sooooon. :)**

* * *

1) I adored Sirius, so much. I practically worshipped him. I was the only one who didn't care when he was sorted into _Gryffindor_.

And I was the only one who cared when he left.

2) Sirius resembled our mother _so much_. They were both stubborn, brave and noble. I never told Sirius that. I wish I did.

3) I never fell in love. I didn't have the guts.

4) I knew Sirius didn't betray Potter. He's way too loyal.

But I wish I knew who did. 'Cause I _swear_ I'd go straight to the ministry and tell them. Easier said than done.

5) I've been called many things in my time. Death eater. Pureblood scum. Filthy You-Know-Who supporter. But the worst thing I've ever been called is _coward._

6) The worst thing is that it came from my brother.

7) I was named after the brightest star in some constellation. Sirius was named after the brightest star in the sky. Try living up to that.

8) Sirius warned me about _him_. He told me that there was Dark Magic that I couldn't even imagine. I wish I'd believed him.

9) My worst day wasn't the day I died. It wasn't the day I was branded with the dark mark. No, it was the day that Sirius left.

"_I only have a few minutes," Sirius hissed, shoving all his belongings into his trunk_

"_W-what," Regulus stammered, "You're leaving?"_

"_I can't take it anymore!" Sirius groaned, "It's torture! Reg, if you have any sense, you'll come with me!"_

"_I – I can't!" he replied, desperately_

"_Fine. See you at Hogwarts, Black" he emphasised the last word_

_Sirius turned on his heel and walked out of the door_

I've blocked that memory out of my mind, ever since.

10) But as I drank the potion that tortured me, even more than the Cruciatus curse, the memories came floating back.

"_Don't go," Regulus whispered, and his eyes closed for the last time._

Famous last words.

* * *

_Suggest characters if you want. I currently have 22 on my list of people, and i'm happy to add to it :P  
Review pleeeease? x_


	13. Hermione

Hermione :)

* * *

1) I thought I might have a crush on Ron, at the end of second-year when I found about him visiting me in the hospital wing. I convinced myself that I hated him by the start of third year.

2) I wish I didn't.

3) I always thought Crookshanks was like me in a way. We were both clever, even if I do say so myself. We were both loyal and dependable. We were both _gifted_ with a bushy mess of hair. Or fur.

'_Were'_ being the operative word. The day Crookshanks died was one of the saddest days of my life. He was the greatest pet i ever had and my only friend during third year.

4) Third year was the hardest year of my life. I mean, I had all the extra subjects, which made me more and more tired every day. I could feel myself slowly failing in everything. Not to mention, Ron hated me, Harry was on his side and my best friends were either being chased or attacked by a mass murderer. Yeah, I hated third year.

5) I was bullied so much at primary school. Maybe that's why mum and dad were so pleased when I got into Hogwarts. I was terrified that I would be bullied at my new school too. Ron Weasley didn't make it much easier.

6) I never really liked Viktor Krum. But I liked the idea of somebody loving me like he did. And a small, hidden part of me wished that it was Ron dancing with me at the Yule Ball.

7) But when I saw Ron with that _absolute cow_ Lavender Brown, I finally gave up on the idea of us together.

8) I helped Harry Potter to defeat the darkest wizard ever. I destroyed horcruxes. I went on the run from the ministry and impersonated several important witches without being caught. I've worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures and I'm now in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

But when I first held little Rose Weasley, and I saw her bright blue eyes, her cute freckles and her vivid ginger hair, I knew that she was the single greatest accomplishment in my life.

9) Until two years later when Hugo was born.

I thought he was _beautiful._ That is, until little James prodded him and said, _"What's wrong with his face!"_

10) I miss my parents

"_Mum, Dad, I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione sniffed_

"_We love you darling," her mum said, crying silently_

"_We're so proud of you," her dad agreed_

"_I love you too. Obliviate!" she said shakily_

_Her parents' eyes went unfocused and cloudy. They looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. _

"_Where are we? Who are we?" he asked_

"_Darling? Are you ok? Why are you crying, hon?" her mum said, worriedly. _

That was the worst day of my life.

* * *

_JKRowling didnt go into much depth about Hermione obliviating her parents, and that must have been really hard for her...  
Reviews? x_


End file.
